


[Collage] Inside and out

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [2]
Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Gen, Illustrations, Post-Canon, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: «Четыре месяца в одиночных спасательных капсулах, разведенных по разные стороны кислородного сада, замурованных в развалинах «Икара I»... »(с)
Relationships: Robert Capa & Mace
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145711
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от G до T





	[Collage] Inside and out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bene_gesserit (irulenn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Чайник Рассела](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616443) by [bene_gesserit (irulenn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020). 



[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/c4/nVL67MHu_o.jpeg)


End file.
